This invention relates to a portable file case holder for the manual transporting of file folders, transcripts, books, manuscripts, 3-ring binders, notebooks and combinations thereof. More particularly, the portable filing case includes wheels and handle that are extendable and retractable for ease of movement when transporting, as well as, for ease of storage when stationary; and includes removable and stackable shelving for ease of storage of the 3-ring binders and/or manuscripts. Additionally, the portable filing case includes an air tight detachable file case door with locks for locking of the file case materials securely therein when in the transport mode.
Several types of portable holders, carts, and cabinets for transporting records, files, books and the like have been utilized in the past. These types of portable record holders are used commercially by law firms, businesses, government agencies, as well as by homeowners for transporting records from one location to another location, and may be used in commercial establishments or homes.
These portable record holders or carts do not permit the easy transport of records and files on walkways, sidewalks, stairs, escalators, steep inclines and the like without causing damage to the portable holder or cart. Additionally, the portable record holder is not readily transportable in a vehicle trunk, as the case holder is too large for the vehicle trunk. Further, the contents of the case holders often spill out in the process of transporting the file contents within the vehicle or on an escalator or on a stairwell, as the case holder is unwieldy or unstable. The records, files, books, etc. often spill or fall out from the case holder when transporting those records. Typically, the contents have to be transferred to another file cabinet, book shelf, or file case holder in order for the user to efficiently use the records and files being transported.
There remains a need for a portable file case holder having extendable and retractable wheels and handle for the ease of movement when transporting the file case holder from one location to another location, as well as for the ease of storage and stabilization of the file case holder when not being transported or used from one location to another location. Further, the portable file case holder should have detachable, removable and stackable shelving for forming compartments for ease of handling and storing of the file case contents within each of the compartments. Also, the portable file case holder should have an air tight detachable file case door with locks for securely locking of the file case contents therein when the file case holder is in a transport mode.
Portable record holders, portable carts, and portable file cabinets for transporting of records having various designs, styles, configurations and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,616, to KUEHL discloses a combination cabinet and roll out drawer cart. The cabinet includes a front opening having a roll out drawer being fitted therein. The roll out drawer may include a plurality of open shelves or carry several individual drawers which are supported within the roll out drawer. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the portable file case holder of the present invention having extendable and retractable wheels and handle; and with stackable and detachable shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,261 to KLAUS discloses a data storage unit for storing computer print-out sheets. The data storage unit 10 includes at least one open-ended compartment and at least one portable binder adapted to be positioned horizontally in the compartment. The storage unit in another embodiment includes a plurality of smaller compartments being disposed in a horizontal position. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the portable file case holder of the present invention having extendable and retractable wheels and handle; and with stackable and detachable shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,346 to CARLILE discloses a collapsible cart assembly for use in support of activities such as picnicking and beach-going events. The hand-propelled cart assembly includes a separable wheel frame having an upright section with upper and lower portions, respectively. The cart assembly also includes a foldable shelf member on the lower portion which supports a cooler chest and is provided with holding elements to preclude lateral shifting of the cooler chest during movement of the cart. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the portable file case holder of the present invention having extendable and retractable wheels and handle; and with stackable and detachable shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,705 to PINEDA discloses a portable file cabinet with a retracting handle. The portable file cabinet includes a rectangular cabinet housing having a lid and having a pair of multifold file sections mounted on the interior surface of the lid. The interior of the file cabinet further includes a pair of storage compartments and a main record compartment with file dividers. A removable supply case is received within one of the compartments in the file cabinet. A pair of wheels and a retractable handle are mounted on the bottom surface of the file cabinet to provide ease of transportability by the user. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the portable file case holder of the present invention having extendable and retractable wheels and handle; and with stackable and detachable shelving.
None of these prior art patents teach or disclose the particular structure, design, configuration or function of the present invention of a portable file case holder having extendable and retractable wheels and handle for ease of movement when transporting the file case and for ease of storage when the file case is in a stationary or non-transport mode. Further, none of these prior art patents teach or disclose the particular structure and configuration of the present invention of a portable file case holder having detachable, removable and stackable shelving for forming compartments for ease of handling and storing of the contents within each of the compartments; and having an air tight detachable file case door with locks for securely locking of the file case contents/materials therein when the file case is in a transport mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable file case holder for the manual transporting of file folders, transcripts, books, manuscripts, notebooks, computer printouts and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes extendable wheels and handle for the ease of movement when transporting the file case holder from one location to another location (i.e. from the user""s car to the airport luggage check-in).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes retractable wheels and handle for ease of storage and stabilization of the file case holder when not being transported (or used) from one location to another location (i.e., when in the user""s trunk or storage area; or when being transported in the cargo-hole of an airplane).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes detachable, removable and stackable shelving members for forming compartments for ease of handling and storing of the file case contents within each of the compartments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes locking elements or connecting means for attaching and connecting the one or more of the removable shelving members to the mounting brackets of the frame assembly within file case holder such that the shelving members do not become detached from the mounting brackets of the frame assembly when the user is manually transporting the portable file case holder from one location to another location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes an air tight detachable file case door with locks for securely locking of the file case contents therein, when the file case is in a transport mode.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes a lectern top assembly for use in court proceedings or business meetings, wherein the lectern top assembly is slidably attached to the top wall of the case housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes a lectern top accessory that is completely collapsible and easily broken-down, such that the lectern top assembly is stored in a storage compartment in the interior wall surface of the detachable file case door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that includes a second storage compartment and a removable envelope door for storing business cards, envelopes, and general correspondence, being located on the exterior wall surface of the detachable file case door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filing case that is long-lasting, durable and light-weight being made from moldable plastic or metal such as aluminum or stainless steel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable file case holder that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the consumer/user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a portable file case holder including a case housing having a rear wall, side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall for forming an interior compartment; the rear wall having an exterior wall surface and an interior wall surface; each of the side walls having an exterior wall surface and an interior wall surface; and each of the side interior wall surfaces include a plurality of paired, spaced-apart mounting receiving slots; and wherein each of the mounting receiving slots having U-shaped channels thereto for receiving the side edge of a shelving member.
One or more of the shelving members for forming one or more compartments within the interior compartment of the case housing for receiving documents in the form of file folders, books, notebooks, 3-ring binders, manuscripts, transcripts, and/or computer print-outs. The case housing includes a detachable file case door having an exterior wall surface, an interior wall surface and a perimeter edging with a plurality of locking means thereon for covering the interior compartment.
Each of the side exterior wall surfaces include a wheel receiving compartment; each of the wheel receiving compartments for receiving a tire wheel and wheel strut having a strut locking knob thereon. Each of the tire wheel and wheel strut having a first wheel retracted position within the wheel receiving compartment and a second wheel extended position extending from the wheel receiving compartment.
The rear exterior wall surface includes a handle receiving compartment; the handle receiving compartment for receiving a case handle member having a handle locking knobs thereon; and the case handle member having a first handle retracted position within the handle receiving compartment and a second handle extended position extending from the handle receiving compartment.